Friendship is kindness
by Lusaphira
Summary: Lorsque six amies se rendirent à Manehattan, Fluttershy ne s'attendait pas à retrouver Trixie. Trixie ne s'attendait pas à trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait enfin l'aider et lui faire découvrir ce qu'est vraiment l'amitié.


Après avoir lu des dizaines de fics dans ce fandom, je trouve qu'il y en a assez peu en français. J'apporte ainsi une petite contribution.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Disclaimer : My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic appartient à Hasbro, ainsi qu'à Lauren Faust.

* * *

Manehattan était une grande ville. C'était l'une des plus grandes et des plus célèbres villes de tout Equestria. Si cette métropole n'était pas aussi influente que la capitale, Canterlot, il n'en restait pas moins que c'était une ville renommée, célèbre pour ses avenues bondées et bruyantes.

Tout n'était que démesure dans cette ville aux nombreuses tours qui touchaient les cieux, s'élançant avec grâce et élégance, dessinant une célèbre silhouette à l'horizon. L'arrogance et le gigantisme régnait sur cette île à l'espace limité, alors que nombreux étaient ceux qui désiraient construire des tours, des demeures et des bureaux toujours plus hauts, démontrant leur richesse, leur influence et leur vanité dans ce concours qui visait à surplomber tous les autres.

Au milieu de cette forêt de pierre et de verre, des millions de poneys évoluaient à toute vitesse dans cette jungle grouillante et assourdissante. Chaque rue était fréquentée par des travailleurs, des vendeurs ambulants, des marchands de nourriture et d'élégants poneys vêtus de tenues de fort belle facture, alors que les cieux étaient en perpétuelle évolution. Au milieu des fières tours, des files ininterrompues de poneys ailés zigzaguaient avec la plus grande prudence, suivant les multiples couloirs aériens fléchés avec soin et rigueur.

Pourtant, Manehattan était surtout célèbre pour ses dizaines de salles de spectacle et de concert qui ne désemplissaient jamais. Chaque soir, musiciens, artistes et magiciens se produisaient même dans les plus petits cafés, pour le plus grand plaisir des patrons des établissements qui faisaient salle comble. Chacun s'arrachait ses artistes préférés, participant à la renommée de l'établissement, car beaucoup de clients ne juraient que par la personne située en tête d'affiche et qui éblouissait sur la scène.

Si les artistes les plus renommés étaient respectés, courtisés et adulés, toute médaille avait bien évidemment son revers.

Les artistes itinérants et débutants avaient beaucoup de mal à percer dans ce milieu. Sans un grand coup de chance ou le soutien d'une vedette, ils n'avaient guère la possibilité de se produire ailleurs que dans des salles miteuses ou des goguettes mal famées du quartier rouge. Ceux qui réussissaient à monter sur les planches souffraient toujours de l'ombre des grands et ils devaient se battre quotidiennement pour s'afficher.

Nombreux avaient été les poneys à tenter leur chance dans cette ville, embarquant parfois clandestinement dans un train, avant de dépenser leurs maigres économies dans cette ville qui captivait avec ses façades lumineuses et ses artères populeuses, mais dont les tréfonds obscurs et les égouts abritaient les malheureux qui n'avaient plus que leurs rêves et leurs espoirs, se démenant vainement pour réussir à percer.

La lutte était impitoyable, chacun tentant de faire son trou et de trouver les meilleurs abris pour se terrer provisoirement, même si la situation avait tendance à durer. Cette situation existait parce que les autorités n'avaient pas les moyens d'évacuer des milliers de poneys ou de licornes et de créer une situation ingérable qui briserait la belle façade de Manehattan. Ils toléraient le quartier rouge, tant que la violence ne dégénérait pas et qu'elle restait modeste, cantonnée à ces lieux peuplés de déracinés et de désabusés nécessiteux.

Mais cette réalité peu reluisante était ignorée de la plupart des sujets de Celestia. Beaucoup ignoraient sincèrement l'odieuse vérité qui grouillait derrière les façades scintillantes, alors que même les habitants de la haute société vivaient en refusant de voir le second visage de leur cité.

Rarity appartenait à la première catégorie.

Cette élégante licorne à la robe immaculée et à la belle crinière lavande venait assister à l'un des plus célèbres défilés de mode, celui de l'inégalable Karl Marefeld. Chaque place ne s'obtenait que sur invitation, ou en déboursant une fortune, alors que le grand couturier exposait durant deux jours des tenues exentriques qui vêtiraient bientôt toute la haute société de ce monde.

Rarity, par son travail passionné, ses efforts et ses talents de couturière, avait réussi à obtenir une place pour assister à ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir observer de ses propres yeux.

La licorne avait exulté pendant des semaines, réussissant à convaincre ses meilleures amies de l'accompagner durant ce long voyage. Si Applejack avait été enchantée de venir pour passer le bonjour à sa tante et à son oncle Orange, Rainbow Dash avait été convaincue par la brève description des palpitantes courses autour des tours et de L'Empire Mare Building. Twilight Sparkle avait été intéressée par les nombreuses bibliothèques que comptait la ville, tandis qu'il avait suffi de mentionner les nombreuses occasions de s'amuser pour que Pinkie Pie fasse ses valises. Fluttershy avait hésité, mais la perspective de pouvoir découvrir de nouvelles personnes l'avait finalement séduite, la poussant à sortir de sa réserve.

Les six amies avaient traversé la moitié d'Equestria en train, profitant de ce merveilleux moyen de transport qui offrait tout le confort qu'on pouvait espérer. Rarity avait également eu le privilège d'être logée dans une vaste suite, située à l'intérieur de l'un des plus célèbres palaces de Manehattan, un privilège de luxe qui lui permettait d'héberger ses amies dans un écrin d'or et de luxe qui resplendissait tout en valorisant les occupantes.

Les célèbres défilés n'étaient cependant pas ouverts à n'importe qui. Seuls ceux disposant d'invitations en bonne et due forme pouvaient franchir l'impressionnant cordon de sécurité qui protégeait le grand salon où tous les couturiers rêvaient de se produire. Il fallait montrer patte blanche et avoir son billet pour entrer, puisque les inévitables resquilleurs tentaient de s'introduire par la moindre faille disponible.

Rarity sentait qu'elle touchait ses rêves du bout des sabots. Une de ses créations avait beaucoup plu à l'un des plus éminents tailleurs et son chef d'œuvre allait figurer parmi les pièces secondaires présentées sur scène.

Ses amies s'étaient séparées, prévoyant de se rejoindre le soir même afin de passer une agréable soirée ensemble, après avoir profité de leur journée. Leur amitié qui les liait ne faisait pas oublier qu'elles avaient des caractères très différents, ainsi que des centres d'intérêt divers. Chacune voulait avoir son espace de liberté personnel et respectait le fait que les autres voulaient parfois agir seules dans leur coin.

Fluttershy s'était lancé à la découverte de la ville, déambulant dans les rues presque vides. L'hiver était vraiment rigoureux cette année et même durant la journée, les basses températures décourageaient les poneys à sortir. Seuls ceux ayant des courses urgentes à faire, ou ceux pouvant se payer l'usage de diligences, s'attardaient dans les rues venteuses.

La douce pégase frissonna légèrement, tout en poursuivant son exploration. Ses yeux ne savaient pas où s'attarder, tant la majesté des bâtiments et la diversité des styles l'intriguaient. L'émerveillement sincère et naïf dans les yeux cyan de la jeune jument au pelage clair, lui donnait l'air d'une enfant curieuse plongée dans un univers nouveau, un monde au milieu duquel elle avait tout à découvrir.

Pourtant, la réalité n'était pas toujours concordante avec l'idée que l'on s'en faisait.

A force de vadrouiller dans les immenses rues, Fluttershy avait fini par s'égarer. Elle ne retrouvait plus son chemin, puisqu'elle avait passé son temps à rêver au lieu de mémoriser sa route et son esprit en vadrouille avait totalement oublié le nom de l'hôtel.

La panique la gagna, alors que le ciel s'obscurcissait et qu'elle se rendait compte qu'était seule, dans une ville immense et que le vent froid soufflait avec plus de vigueur à chaque seconde.

- Excusez-moi, demanda t-elle à un fier étalon, est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider ? Je suis perdue et …

L'étalon vêtu d'un costume noir la dédaigna, comme si elle n'était rien de plus que la crasse sur laquelle il marchait, reprenant sa route en ignorant le regard blessé de la jeune pégase.

Fluttershy paniquait, alors qu'il n'y avait presque plus beaucoup de monde dans les vastes artères de Manehattan, tous étant déjà rentrés chez-eux ou dans des salles de spectacle où ils passeraient le reste de la nuit.

- S'il vous plait, demanda t-elle à une jument lourdement fardée et vêtue de grosses perles, je cherche l'hôtel Magia.

- Comme s'ils laissaient entrer les pouilleuses de ton genre, déclara t-elle avec mépris avant de s'éloigner.

Fluttershy baissa la tête, déçue, alors qu'elle grelottait de plus en plus. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi les gens d'ici étaient si hautains, si dédaigneux, au point de refuser de reconnaître l'existence des autres poneys.

La timide jument poursuivit sa route, cherchant de l'aide au milieu de ces grandes tours closes, alors qu'elle approchait d'un quartier moins bien entretenu. Les maisons étaient de taille plus modeste, avec des façades lézardées et des voies parfois défoncées. Des poubelles débordaient, alors que de fins rayons de lumière perçaient parfois à travers des rideaux miteux.

Au milieu de ce quartier malsain et qui n'avait rien de comparable avec la féérique Manehattan, la petite jument tenta plusieurs fois de demander de l'aide en frappant aux portes, mais les sons des clés qui verrouillaient les serrures furent les seules réponses auquel elle eut droit.

Dépitée et fourbue, la pouliche à la crinière rose pastel s'engouffra dans une petite ruelle, cherchant un abri pour la nuit, alors que le vent glacial redoublait de vigueur.

Alors qu'elle avançait entre deux murs de briques rouges, le sentiment d'oppression généré par ces deux hautes façades l'écrasait davantage à chaque pas en avant qu'elle faisait. Au bout du chemin, elle vit un fil tendu en l'air, maintenant un vieux drap grisâtre et humide, dont la couleur avait jadis du être un beau vert pomme.

Hésitante, Fluttershy essaya d'agiter le tissu, puis d'appeler à l'aide. Rien ne vint pour l'aider et elle se rendit compte qu'était toute seule, perdue dans un quartier dangereux. Curieuse et frigorifiée, elle glissa la tête à travers le tissu, pour avoir un aperçu de ce qui se dissimulait derrière.

L'espace entre le drap et le mur du fond de l'impasse était sombre. Dans cet espace ainsi délimité, le ciel était caché par d'autres draps qui rendaient la visibilité vraiment très faible et le sol était occupé de vieux journaux, ainsi que de planches qui formaient un sommier de fortune. Un vieux coffre endommagé était le seul mobilier présent autour de ce qui apparaissait n'être qu'un tas d'immondices. Au milieu de la pénombre, Fluttershy vit une silhouette sombre se lever. La forme, lovée dans un coin se dressa sur ses quatre jambes et avança sans dire un mot.

- Je suis désolée, balbutia la jument de Ponyville. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, j'ignorais qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

- Tu crois pouvoir entrer chez les gens comme ça ? répondit l'autre jument dont la voix tranchante s'accordait avec le mugissement du vent glacial.

- Je suis désolée ! gémit Fluttershy en laissant sa peur prendre le dessus, je cherchais juste un abri. Je ne vous dérangerais plus.

La jument avait reculé dans la ruelle, avant de sentir quelque chose heurter son dos. Acculée contre une benne à ordures, le poney à la crinière rose sursauta lorsqu'un rat quitta le conteneur de déchets.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas ce gros rongeur noir et couvert de puces qui terrifia le plus Fluttershy. Lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau vers le taudis, elle déglutit lorsque l'occupant la toisa à seulement un mètre d'elle.

Les rayons du crépuscule éclairaient la maigre silhouette du clochard, laissant voir ses côtes saillantes, bien visibles sous sa fourrure bleue.

Fluttershy écarquilla les yeux. Elle reconnaissait parfaitement la jument qui lui faisait face, c'était cette menteuse qui s'était comporté comme la pire des brutes lorsqu'elle était de passage à Poneyville.

- Trixie ? murmura t-elle avec incrédulité en reconnaissant l'artiste dont la crinière grasse et ébouriffée était collée contre ses flancs et la gauche de son visage. Que t'es t-il arrivé ? demanda t-elle avec une inquiétude sincère. Tu es toute maigre !

- C'est dur de manger à sa faim lorsqu'on n'a pas de boulot, murmura la vagabonde avec une voix éraillée. Surtout après que tout Equestria soit au courant de la défaite de la faible et pitoyable Trixie et refuse de l'aider.

La jument jaune baissa la tête, alors qu'elle se souvenait de l'affaire avec l'Ursa Minor. Trixie, trop vantarde, avait été démasquée. Sa réputation avait été ruinée, jusqu'à son retour. Dotée de l'amulette Alicorn, elle avait réussi à vaincre Twilight Sparkle. Cependant, la puissance brute n'avait servi à rien contre la ruse. Trixie, humiliée, s'était enfuie une fois de plus.

- Je suis désolée, murmura Fluttershy.

- Trixie n'a rien à faire de tes excuses ! cria t-elle en plissant les yeux et en accentuant ses horribles cernes violacés qui juraient affreusement avec son poil qui avait sinistrement pâli.

- Je sais, poursuivit la pégase. Je comprends ce que tu ressens.

Trixie poussa un petit rire narquois, sans joie.

- Pauvre petite sotte, persifla t-elle avec mépris. Tu crois que tu peux comprendre, juste parce que tu es perdue et affamée ?

L'ancienne artiste itinérante laissa ses paroles faire effet, alors que Fluttershy tremblait, et pas à cause du froid.

- Maintenant, que vas-tu faire ? demanda Trixie, dont le cœur froid comme l'hiver n'avait plus goût à rien.

- Je … je sais pas, sanglota Fluttershy. Je veux rentrer chez-moi.

- Ecoute, grogna Trixie, tu peux dormir ici ce soir. La température sera très froide et il est totalement idiot de rester dehors, dans ces rues glacées et dangereuses.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? demanda la timide jument ailée. Pourquoi tu m'aides ?

Trixie haussa les épaules, avant de regarder Fluttershy.

- Parce que je ne suis pas comme tes amies, répondit-elle, énigmatique.

Trixie retourna derrière le rideau, suivie de Fluttershy. La jument errante, dont le voyage l'avait amené dans ces bas-fonds se blottit contre le coin formé par la jonction des deux murs, se roulant en boule sous sa crinière salle, tout en recouvrant son corps d'une couverture violette avec de nombreux accrocs.

- C'était ta cape ? murmura la pouliche à la fourrure mimosa, incrédule face à une telle déchéance.

Trixie grogna, sans rien répondre. Elle détestait qu'on ait pitié d'elle, elle exécrait sa monstrueuse faiblesse et elle regrettait déjà d'avoir montré un peu de bonté dans cet univers impitoyable.

- Pourquoi restes-tu ici ? demanda Fluttershy.

- Parce que, contrairement à la forêt d'Everfree, tout le monde n'essaye pas de te tuer, ici. Et puis, Trixie espérait pouvoir se refaire une réputation et rebondir. Mais, murmura t-elle avec un regard terne et hanté, Trixie a échoué.

- Personne n'a voulu de toi ? Aucun bar ne t'a proposé une offre ?

Un regard noir de la jument à la crinière sale et embrouillée fit reculer Fluttershy qui se cala dans l'autre coin.

- Tu pensais que Trixie allait danser dans des cabarets minables et faire la catin ? dit-elle en se redressant sur ses jambes maigres, en un geste douloureux et inutile. Tu pensais qu'elle allait mendier pour un morceau de pain ? poursuivit-elle en regardant son interlocutrice droit dans les yeux. Jamais, cracha t-elle en claquant des dents et en se recroquevillant de nouveau, jamais. Trixie a peut-être perdu sa dignité le jour où elle a mangé dans les poubelles pour la première fois, mais elle a encore sa fierté. Trixie préfère dormir dans le froid, plutôt que d'écarter les cuisses et de se vendre pour un morceau de pain.

Epuisée, la jument bleue se blottit dans son coin, s'isolant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de ce blizzard qui agitait les tentures servant de murs et de toit.

Fluttershy la regarda se recroqueviller, se retenant de pleurer devant cette vision de désespoir. Aussi arrogante, prétentieuse, vaniteuse, blessante et détestable que Trixie pouvait être, elle ne méritait pas ça.

Personne ne méritait ça.

Le lendemain matin, Fluttershy se réveilla lentement. Ses yeux picotaient, alors qu'elle frictionna son corps à cause du froid. Lorsqu'elle sentit son corps, fourbu et endolori, elle gémit suite à la très mauvaise nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Pour sa défense, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir à même le sol, n'ayant rien de plus que quelques journaux pour l'isoler du béton froid et de l'air gelé.

Maintenant que ses sens s'éveillaient, la pouliche courbaturée frissonna et se redressa. Elle regarda autour d'elle, notamment à l'emplacement où Trixie dormait la nuit dernière, mais elle ne vit rien d'autre qu'un tas de chiffons sales.

La panique gagna Fluttershy, alors qu'elle se retrouvait seule. Elle craignait d'avoir été abandonnée à son sort, se retrouvant de nouveau perdue dans un environnement hostile.

- Trixie ! cria t-elle, inquiète, la voix tremblante. Ou es-tu, Trixie ?

- Trixie est ici, répliqua la pouliche bleutée depuis l'autre coté de la tenture dressée.

La jument à la crinière pâle et emmêlée reparut, traînant un baluchon formé par les restes de sa célèbre cape. A l'intérieur, une demi pomme et des morceaux de pain rassis attendait. Fluttershy grimaça, mais Trixie les considérait comme de véritables trésors.

- Tiens, dit-elle en les tendant, c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur que Trixie ait trouvé. Tu dois reprendre des forces, la nuit a été froide.

Fluttershy grimaça, mais elle se doutait que Trixie avait du chercher les morceaux les moins mauvais pour elle, alors elle eut la politesse d'accepter ce qu'on lui proposait. Mieux valait ne pas trop se demander où avait-elle pu trouver la nourriture.

- Merci, murmura Fluttershy. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Est-ce que tu peux me ramener à l'hôtel, s'il te plait ?

En général, Trixie n'aidait jamais personne. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être aimée, juste d'être adulée. Mais Fluttershy semblait trop fragile pour pouvoir supporter cette existence, elle se briserait. En plus, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ici, à la merci des dangers qui grouillaient dans les bas-fonds de Manehattan. Le froid et les rats n'étaient rien comparé aux autres vagabonds.

Aussi égoïste et arrogante qu'elle soit, Trixie n'allait pas laisser une personne innocente mourir dans un environnement aussi dangereux.

Alors, celle qui s'était endurcie et adaptée accepta de mauvaise grâce.

Raccompagner Fluttershy signifiait non seulement dépenser ses précieuses calories, mais surtout traverser la moitié de Manehattan et donc faire face à tous ces richards arrogants aux regards dédaigneux et blessants.

Le voyage fut encore pire que ce que l'artiste craignait. Les regards de mépris étaient frustrants pour celle qui était habituée à la célébrité, mais les mots étaient encore pire. Les insultes étaient atroces à l'égard de celle qui fut jadis adulée, mais qui n'était rien de plus qu'une vagabonde, une clocharde, une ratée aux talents pathétiques et qui aurait mieux fait de mourir plutôt que d'empester leur air et de souiller leur champ de vision.

Au bout du compte, Fluttershy retrouva l'entrée de son hôtel. Son cœur fit un bond, soulagée d'avoir retrouvée ses amis.

La pouliche regarda Trixie un bref instant, avant de murmurer quelque chose.

- Qu'as-tu dit ? demanda l'artiste errante.

- Je … euh, je voulais savoir si tu voulais prendre un repas chaud ou dormir à l'abri.

- Trixie n'a pas besoin de ta pitié, cracha abruptement la jument.

Fluttershy se sentit mal à l'aise. La sans-abri à la fourrure bleue était trop fière pour son bien. Terriblement indépendante, elle s'était trop souvent fiée uniquement à elle même.

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, répondit Fluttershy. Considère que c'est l'aide d'une amie.

Une amie ? songea Trixie. Depuis quand, pour la dernière fois, avait-elle considéré quelqu'un d'autre comme une amie ?

Personne.

Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis.

Ses parents étaient morts lorsqu'elle était jeune et durant son enfance, elle avait été une asociale recluse qui se battait contre les brutes qui l'humiliaient. Sa magie l'avait amenée à dépasser ses camarades qui n'en avaient que le nom, puis elle avait décidé de se faire un nom par elle-même et pour elle-même. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne.

Mais là, c'était différent.

Le chemin qu'elle empruntait ne conduisait nulle part, elle ne faisait que végéter misérablement dans ces rues froides et si elle continuait ainsi, elle finirait par se tuer. Etant donné sa maigreur, il était fort probable qu'elle ne survive pas à l'hiver.

- D'accord, répondit-elle sans le moindre enthousiasme, devant le poney à la crinière rose pâle qui la regardait avec insistance. D'accord.

- Yay !

Fluttershy sauta en l'air, joyeuse, avant de tirer son amie à l'intérieur. Rapidement, elle monta à l'étage, avant d'entrer dans la suite.

A l'intérieur, ses cinq meilleures amies étaient présentes, toutes ravagées par l'angoisse. Lorsqu'elles virent enfin Fluttershy rentrer, un soulagement viscéral les étreint toutes, alors qu'elles étaient heureuses de la retrouver saine et sauve.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? siffla alors glacialement Rainbow Dash.

Les autres juments regardèrent alors vers la porte, observant celle qu'elles n'avaient même pas vu, trop obsédées par l'idée de serrer Fluttershy dans leurs bras pour se prouver que c'était réel

Face à tous ces regards froids, Trixie ne savait pas ou se mettre et elle reculait lentement.

- Elle est ici parce que je l'ai invitée, coupa celle qui n'avait plus rien de la douce et timide pouliche que tous connaissaient. Elle m'a aidée.

- Par Célestia ! s'exclama Rarity, choquée. Dans quel état est ta crinière ?

- Quand tu n'as pas de quoi te nourrir, ce genre de choses est secondaire, persifla Trixie, amère.

Honteuse d'être vue dans un état aussi lamentable, la maigre jument reculait toujours, essayant de se cacher derrière l'un des rideaux qui séparait le salon du couloir reliant les autres pièces de la suite.

Fluttershy comprit ce que ressentait Trixie, sachant qu'elle était dégoûtée d'elle même et qu'elle ne voulait plus se montrer ainsi. L'amie des animaux coupa toutes les autres, indiquant à Trixie la direction de la salle de bain, lui donnant enfin l'occasion de prendre une bonne douche.

Pendant ce temps, elle devait avoir une petite discussion avec ses amies.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'exclama la pégase à la crinière arc-en-ciel. Pourquoi as-tu ramené Trixie ici ?

- Parce qu'elle m'a aidée, alors qu'elle aurait pu me laisser mourir dans le froid, répondit-elle. Parce qu'on a tous droit à une seconde chance et qu'elle avait besoin d'aide.

- Mais, poursuivit Rainbow Dash, incrédule. C'est Trixie.

Ces mots semblaient vouloir tout dire pour elle. C'était comme une vulgaire étiquette, qui ne faisait que recouvrir la vraie personne.

Alors qu'elle entendait l'eau couler, Flutteshy reprit sa diatribe.

- C'est cruel de ta part de ressasser le passé, juste par rancœur. Est-ce que ça te fait plaisir d'abattre quelqu'un déjà à terre ?

Rainbow Dash détourna la tête avec mépris, poussant un petit grognement.

- Elle n'a qu'à rentrer chez elle, si elle n'arrive pas à percer ici, ajouta Applejack.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, reprit Fluttershy. Toi, tu as une famille. Je te rappelle que sa seule maison a été détruite par un Ursa Minor. Pour ta gouverne, saches que Trixie n'a plus de famille.

Applejack se sentit mal à l'aise. L'idée que tout son entourage disparaisse, que Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith, ainsi que des dizaines d'autres s'en aillent étaient trop difficile à imaginer et encore pire à supporter. La pouliche gênée baissa la tête et regarda son flanc marqué de pommes rouges, ramenant son chapeau sur ses yeux pour dissimuler ses émotions.

- Elle n'a pas d'amies pour l'aider, poursuivit Fluttershy et depuis que sa réputation est en pièces, elle erre désespérément sans but.

- C'est de sa faute, ajouta Rainbow Dash, toujours aussi vindicative. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi vantarde, elle n'en serait pas là. Elle l'a bien mérité, c'est une ratée.

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? reprit Fluttershy. Même si elle est prétentieuse, elle s'est tellement enfermée dans son rôle qu'elle est devenue le masque qu'elle portait. Les illusions et les tours de magie sont toute sa vie. Même si elle est égocentrique, elle ne mérite pas de crever de faim et de froid. Maintenant qu'elle n'a plus rien, que sa réputation est en ruines et que personne ne veut d'elle, elle est au bord du suicide. Alors, je veux l'aider à ne plus souffrir.

- Elle est toute seule, murmura Twilight Sparkle, le regard brumeux.

Les autres observèrent la licorne qui rêvassait en murmurant et en observant le plafond blanc.

- Twilight, tu vas bien ? demanda Rarity.

L'élève prodige de Célestia secoua la tête, avant de regarder ses amies, en particulier Rainbow Dash.

- Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'est la solitude ? demanda t-elle. Je veux dire, la vraie solitude.

Les autres se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour définir cette émotion.

- Une fête sans personne, où l'on ne s'amuse pas ? proposa Pinkie Pie.

- C'est un sentiment atroce, poursuivit Twilight Sparkle, sans même s'inquiéter de détromper la plus aléatoire de ses amies. C'est un peu comme si l'on avait l'impression que personne ne s'intéresse à vous, que le monde entier est séparé de nous par un mur assourdissant et que vous n'en faites pas partie. C'est comme si un grand vide vous dévorait de l'intérieur et que quoi que vous fassiez, tout est vain. Lentement, votre cœur se couvre d'une glace que personne ne se soucie de faire fondre et vous avez l'impression que chaque instant est plus long que tout ce qui a précédé.

Un silence accueillit cette déclaration, lorsque Trixie reparut.

Elle avait l'air toujours aussi famélique, mais sa crinière débroussaillée sentait désormais la lavande. Ses yeux cerclés de cernes lilas fixèrent celle qu'elle considérait comme sa rivale, mais qui lui ressemblait beaucoup.

- Tu as déjà ressenti ça, demanda t-elle faiblement en regardant Twilight Sparkle, n'est-ce pas ?

La licorne au crin d'un splendide bleu minuit et strié d'une bande violette hocha la tête.

- Avant de rencontrer mes amis, je passais tout mon temps à étudier. C'était la seule chose que je faisais, comme un exutoire à ma solitude qui me maintenait encore pleine, si je puis dire. Je n'avais pas d'amis, sauf Spike. Cependant, lorsque je sortais, je voyais les autres qui ne me regardaient pas et je dissimulais ma jalousie. Plus j'avais mal, plus j'étudiais. Le soir, lorsque je m'endormais, je sentais un grand froid en moi, juste ici, dit-elle en pointant sa poitrine du bout de son sabot. Le pire, c'est que j'avais beau pleurer en silence, ça n'arrangeait rien du tout.

Trixie hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement ce que Twilight Sparkle essayait de dire.

- Je sais, murmura t-elle. C'est la seule chose qu'il me reste, en plus des souvenirs.

Alors qu'elle oubliait de parler d'elle à la troisième personne, la licorne magicienne et la pégase timide l'enserrèrent.

- Merci, chuchota Trixie en enfouissant son museau dans la crinière pastel de sa toute première amie.

- C'est tellement beau, murmura Pinkie Pie avant d'éclater en sanglots bruyants.

Blasée, Twilight se retourna vers la plus imprévisible des juments, avant que le ventre de Trixie ne se fasse remarquer.

Fluttershy regarda les côtes saillantes de la pouliche bleue, avant de se maudire. Evidemment que Trixie était affamée, après avoir fouillé les ordures pendant des semaines. La jument brisée fut ravie de pouvoir se restaurer et de pouvoir manger quelque chose qui n'avait pas été jeté par d'autres, quelque chose qu'on lui offrait pour elle, quelque chose qu'on lui donnait de bon cœur pour la première fois depuis des années.

Après avoir dévoré un repas chaud, Trixie leur offrit un sourire sincère, avant de toussoter, gênée.

- Je vous remercie, déclara t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je vais vous laisser désormais.

- Ou vas-tu ? demanda Applejack avec inquiétude. Tu ne vas tout de même pas revivre ça ?

- Je vais continuer à chercher une scène, poursuivit l'artiste errante, je verraisaprès.

- Pas question, coupa rudement Applejack. Tu ne vas pas y retourner, tu ne mérites pas une vie si misérable.

Trixie trembla, choquée que quelqu'un prenne sa défense, alors qu'elle s'était comportée comme une idiote arrogante envers le poney de terre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda t-elle avec une voix rauque. Je sais rien faire d'autre.

- Viens avec nous, proposa Twilight Sparkle. J'ai de nombreux livres de magie, je suis sûre que tu pourras trouver quelque chose qui te plaira à étudier.

Twilight Sparkle savait qu'elle était excellente en raison de son potentiel et de ses centaines d'heures de lecture. A l'inverse, Trixie était une autodidacte, à la magie plus sauvage, qui explorait la magie par l'empirisme et le hasard. Elle devait avoir une grande volonté et un talent certain pour développer de telles compétences par elle même.

Trixie hésita, mais lorsqu'elle vit les sourires sincères des six autres jeunes équidés, elle tendit la patte vers ses nouvelles amies.

- D'accord, dit-elle calmement. Merci, les amies.

Alors qu'elle souriait sincèrement, Rainbow Dash lui mit une tape amicale sur l'épaule, attirant son attention.

- Ca sert à ça les amies, conclut-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.


End file.
